That's How Love Moves
by fallinrain
Summary: Formerly All American Girl. A whole lot of Ryan and Kelsi fluff. Twoshot.
1. All American Girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Kelsi or Ryan and not the song.**

**A/N: This is an incredibly long oneshot inspired by the song "All-American Girl" by Carrie Underwood.** **The idea hit me and I had to write it though I did a little tweaking. In the song, the girl falls for the football star but that doesn't work here. Y'all may need to see a dentist after you read this because this is basically a huge hunk of fluff. There's fluff, fluff and more fluff. I also added a little Christmas fluff at the end. The original version of this included a pretty cute little Christmas scene and I may post that as like a follow up to this. That part sort of goes away from the song, but oh well. Hope you all like it! If you review, you get a virtual candy cane in honor of the season. Best part about virtual food? No calories. :-D**

* * *

Since the day he married his wife, Keith Nielson had been hoping and praying that someday the two of them would have a baby boy. Someone he could take fishing, throw a football around with – someone who could be his pride and joy. In fact, he could already see his son holding up a championship trophy and taking his team all the way to state. Now after nine long months, he stood beside his wife in the delivery room as she was giving birth to their first child. He and his wife had decided not to find out whether they were having a boy or a girl, as they wanted to be surprised. His wife, Karen, was convinced they were having a little girl, but he was still hoping for a boy. Just then a newborn's cry filled the room.

"Congratulations! You have a healthy baby girl!" The doctor announced. The nurses cleaned the baby, and then wrapped her in a soft pink blanket, handing her to Karen. Keith watched them as his dreams for a son slowly faded away.

"Oh she's beautiful...look at her, Keith!" Karen looked up at him with a grin, which faded into a small smile. "I know you had your heart set on a son, but...isn't she beautiful?" Keith gently reached out to his daughter, who instantly grabbed one of his fingers and held on tight. He felt his breath catch in his throat. With one touch, that little girl had him wrapped around her finger. With one touch, she became the center of his entire world.

"She's perfect." He decided.

-------------------------------

Sixteen short years later, that same little baby was falling in love with one of the stars of the drama club. He may not have been the star of the football team, but he was a star in her eyes all the same. It had taken Ryan Evans another year to get up the courage to ask her out on a date, but once their romance started there was no turning back. Quite simply, Kelsi Nielson had taken hold of Ryan's heart and there were no signs that he'd be getting it back anytime soon. Luckily for him, she had given him her own in return.

All of a sudden, he was spending as much time with her as he could – even if it meant missing rehearsals with his sister for the spring musical every now and then. Of course, Sharpay was less than pleased about that and was constantly trying to get him to get back on track.

"Ryan! What is your problem?! I was all for you and Kelsi dating when you first started going out, but it's gotten ridiculous. Have you completely lost your mind? We have to make sure we practice. If we don't, you're going to lose your free ride to Juilliard! Are you even listening to me?" Sharpay was on one of her rants, but Ryan was too caught up watching Kelsi accompany Troy and Gabriella during one of their duets.

"Yeah, sure...Juilliard...good," he answered, clearly distracted. Sharpay looked between Ryan and Kelsi and let out an aggravated scream.

"Ryan! You're not listening at all!" she cried, moving to step directly in his line of vision.

"I'm sorry Sharpay, really. What were you saying?" he asked. She resisted the urge to strangle him.

"I was asking you if you had lost your mind! Even Daddy agrees with me. Ryan, you have to tell her goodbye," Sharpay said. Noticing the look that flashed on his face in response, she quickly added, "At least until the musical is over with."

"Sharpay, the musical will be great. Have some faith in your brother for once, okay?" Ryan asked. Sharpay softened.

"I do have faith in you, Ryan. I just..." she trailed off and then sighed. "You really love that girl, don't you?"

"I do," he confirmed. He glanced over at Zeke who happened to be standing there staring at Sharpay, his look remarkably similar to the one Ryan gave Kelsi. "About as much as Zeke loves you." Sharpay followed his gaze and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess," she said.

"Though heaven knows why." Ryan teased her. Sharpay whacked him in the arm.

"Because I'm fabulous, that's why!" she snapped back, though he could tell she was trying not to laugh. She gave a dramatic sigh. "Just go get your girl already." She ordered. He grinned and tipped his hat to her before walking over to join Kelsi at the piano.

--------------------------------

"Honey?" Ryan Evans looked over at his pregnant wife. It had been four years since high school, two years since he proposed, and one year since their wedding day. They had both been surprised to find out that she had conceived so quickly, but were extremely excited all the same. Now she was well into her seventh month of pregnancy. Ryan instantly stood up and helped her to the couch.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? How's the baby?" Kelsi rolled her eyes good naturedly at his rapid fire questions. Ever since she had first conceived, Ryan had been worrying about her constantly. She often joked that she wasn't made out of delicate glass, but he couldn't help it.

"Nothing is wrong. Yes, I'm fine. The baby is doing the same as it was five minutes ago when you asked," she grinned as he sat down next to her. "And the same as the five minutes before that. And the five before that." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I do not ask you how the baby is doing every five minutes," he objected.

"Okay, that's true," she agreed. "Sometimes it's every three," she giggled. He fought the urge to smile.

"Hey, I've never had a baby before," he said.

"Well technically speaking, you're not really having this one," she joked. She leaned towards him and added in a stage whisper, "That's kind of my job."

"Oh someone's feeling funny today," he muttered, his eyes twinkling. "I know I drive you crazy sometimes, but I can't help it. You're my wife and you're pregnant with our firstborn. Of course I'm going to want to take care of you." Her eyes softened.

"And I love you for that," she put her hand on his cheek and grew slightly more serious. "Be honest." She put his hand on her swollen belly. "Tell me what you want. A boy or a girl."

"Honey, you ought to know the answer to that. I want a sweet little beautiful," he gave her a soft kiss. "One just like you." Another quick kiss. "A beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American girl."

_A couple of months later on Christmas Eve._

"I hate you, Ryan Evans!" Kelsi screamed as she fought through yet another contraction. She had been in labor for a few hours by then, and Ryan had been shocked at some of the language that had come out of his normally polite wife. "You are never touching me again!"

"Aw Kelsi..." he started to brush a strand of hair out of her sweaty face, but stopped when she gave him a look that would have made Sharpay nervous. "It's almost over, just keep breathing."

"I. Hate. You!" She screeched. "This is all your fault!"

"Well Kelsi, you were kind of there too..." he said, hoping to lighten the mood. She glared at him again.

"Get out!" she ordered.

"What?" he asked, stunned.

"Get out! You no good..." Ryan felt his eyes bug out of his head at her most recent string of insults. "I don't want you here, get out!"

"Are you..." he started.

"OUT!" she yelled again.

"Well...maybe just a little break..." he said slowly, easing out of the delivery room. A few minutes later, a nurse stuck her head out.

"Your wife wants you back in there," she told him. At the look on his face, she laughed. "Don't worry, she doesn't want you in there to kill you." She gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder as he walked in the room. He slowly made his way to Kelsi's side. She looked completely exhausted as she reached out a hand for him.

"I'm sorry, Ryan. I'm just…it's been so long and I'm so tired," she said as she took a deep breath. "I can't do this anymore."

"Aw honey, you're doing great," he said soothingly. He gently stroked her hair with his free hand. "I'm so proud of you."

"You are?" she closed her eyes against his touch.

"Of course I am! You're about to have my baby." He kissed her forehead.

"If she ever gets here," Kelsi sighed and then winced as yet another contraction started.

"Another one?" She nodded and tightened her grip on his hand. "Want me to leave?" he asked.

"Don't you dare," she muttered. She screamed again and in the back of his mind, Ryan wondered if she was going to break his hand.

"Almost there Kelsi, we just need a few more pushes!" the doctor announced.

"I can't do it! I'm too tired," she shook her head. "It's too hard!" Ryan leaned closer so his mouth was right by her ear.

"You can do it, baby. I know you're hurting and I know you're tired, but you can do this. I know you can! Just think about how in a few more minutes, you'll finally be able to hold our baby in your arms. Our baby! The one we've been dying to meet ever since we knew you were pregnant. She's almost here, Kelsi. Just a few more pushes."

"A few more," she managed. "But that's it!" Ryan watched as his wife fought to deliver their child and finally, mercifully, the sound of a newborn's cry filled the room.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed. The nurses cleaned the baby and wrapped her in a soft pink blanket. As the baby was placed in Kelsi's arms, Ryan was struck by the picture the two of them made.

"Hi, sweetheart," Kelsi cooed at the baby. "We've been waiting a long time for you," she glanced at Ryan, her face glowing. "Look at her, Ryan!"

"She looks just like you, Kelsi. She's beautiful," he said softly.

"Wait until you hold her," Kelsi said, tears running down her face. "Come on." She managed to scoot herself over slightly so he could perch on the side of the hospital bed. In a somewhat awkward movement, Ryan managed to take his daughter in his arms.

"Hey, little one. I'm your Daddy and I'm going to take good care of you and your Mommy, I promise. You two are my whole world and I love you both very, very much," he ran a finger along his daughter's face. The baby managed to grab a hold of his finger.

"I think she likes you," Kelsi teased. "She's definitely going to be Daddy's little girl, isn't she?"

"What do you mean, going to be?" he shot a grin at his wife and then looked back at their child. "Just you wait, sweetheart. Someday Mommy will teach you how to play the piano and I'll teach you how to dance. We'll start with jazz squares." Kelsi laughed. Ryan took notice of the clock on the wall and smiled again. "Hey! It's after midnight. We had ourselves a Christmas baby."

"Seems fitting doesn't it?" Kelsi yawned. "Christmas is all about miracles and we just had one of the best miracles of all," she smiled at her daughter and then at her husband. "You do realize that there is no present in the world that you can give me today that'll top me having your baby on Christmas, right?" He laughed.

"You might have a point," he paused thoughtfully. "You know what's better than having one sweet little, beautiful, wonderful, all-American girl on Christmas?"

"What's that?" she asked.

"Having two," his smile softened. "Merry Christmas, Kelsi."


	2. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well I guess I own all the kids if we're going to be technical. But as far as any HSM characters? Yeah, I own none of them.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first oneshot! If you thought that was fluffy, then you better brace yourself for this one. I can't keep writing things like this or I'm going to have a whole lot of cavities. It's that fluffy - but in my defense, the past few days haven't been too great and I wanted to write something happy. Well the first part's a little sad actually. This is long - in Microsoft Word, this comes in at about 9 pages. I think Taylor came out a little OOC in this, but that's alright. I'll blame it on the mushy Ryelsi scene she witnesses - even she can't resist the cuteness that is Ryan and Kelsi. Sharpay is also a bit OOC, but I'm going with the defense that it's been several years and having a family has mellowed her out. Tried to keep hints of the Sharpay we all know in there though. Anyway, better get your toothbrush ready 'cause you'll probably want to brush your teeth after all the fluff. Hope everyone likes this. Not a songfic but was inspired by Home by Blake Shelton (or Michael Buble for that matter). Reviews are awesome!**

**

* * *

  
**

_A few years later. _

Ryan sighed in relief as he walked out of the airport. He was supposed to have arrived the day before, but his flight got canceled at the last minute due to bad weather. The next flight available hadn't been until the following day, which happened to be Christmas Eve. The only way he could get to New Mexico from New York was to divide the trip up into two flights. The first one brought him to St. Louis where, as luck would have it, there had been a problem with the second flight, which had led to a three hour layover. Then he had finally been able to board the plane that would take him to New Mexico. Everything had gone fine until they reached the airport and were delayed as they waited for the plane that had landed at their terminal right before them to unload.

He checked his watch as he got in the limousine his parents had sent for him and winced. Right at that moment, his parents were hosting a Christmas Eve party at their house with all of their friends and family. Including all of the Wildcats, who had managed to stay in touch throughout the past five years. They had made a point of trying to get together a couple of times a year to keep their friendships going. There was no other place in the world Ryan wanted to be more than with all of them. As the limousine pulled away from the airport and to the house he grew up in, Ryan reflected on how wonderful the last few years had been.

He and Kelsi had named their first daughter Kaitlyn Marie, who was now almost five, and she had been the center of their lives from the moment she was born. They had welcomed their second daughter, Rebecca Lynn, a year and a half ago. Ryan and Kelsi had created a nice home for their family in New York and were currently working together on a show that would debut on Broadway the following year. Their lives often seemed like a fairytale and they often found themselves taking count of all the blessings that had fallen on them. Of course, that didn't mean things were perfect. They still had their problems and occasionally got in an argument about one thing or another, but all in all, their lives were going better than either of them had dared to dream. Both of them were thrilled about finally being able to open up a show together, though that show was the reason why Ryan hadn't traveled to New Mexico with his wife and daughters, who had flown out the week before. There had been a few nagging business issues involving the theater they were going to use. Ryan and Kelsi had agreed that she would take the girls out to be with the family while Ryan took care of everything. He hadn't been thrilled about missing the week with his family, but he supposed all that mattered at the moment was that he had finally made it to New Mexico. He'd be reunited with his girls and everyone else who mattered to him soon.

-----------------------------

It was Christmas Eve and it should have been one of the best days of her year, but Kaitlyn Evans wasn't happy. Quite the opposite, really. Kelsi noticed a few tears rolling down her daughter's face and the sight broke her heart. She walked over to her and stooped down to her level.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" she asked softly. Kaitlyn sniffled.

"I miss Daddy," was the all too familiar answer. Kaitlyn adored her father and being away from him for so long had been hard on her.

"I know. I miss him too," Kelsi sighed sadly and then forced a smile onto her face. "But the good news is that he's on his way here right now. We'll see him soon."

"But I want him here _now_," Kaitlyn pouted. She sniffed again as they were joined by Zeke, who also stooped down to Kaitlyn's level.

"Hey Kaitlyn, I was just going to decorate the cupcakes I made and I could sure use some help," he said. Kaitlyn brightened slightly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," he confirmed. "And I can't think of anyone better to ask. So will ya help me?"

"Sure Uncle Zeke! I love to help," Kaitlyn nodded and as Zeke led her into the kitchen, he shot a smile back at Kelsi who mouthed the words 'thank you' to him. Kelsi watched them go and then walked over to the front window.

"You better get here soon, Ryan," she murmured. "It's just not Christmas Eve without you."

----------------------------

Ryan let out what was probably his twentieth sigh of the day as he thought about how a car accident on the highway had delayed his return to his family by another hour. It looked like a pretty minor accident; at least that was how it seemed when they finally drove past. If that was the case, it was a good thing...but Ryan couldn't help feeling annoyed. The day seemed to be a test of his patience. There had been several points on the trip when he had felt an urge to just get out of the car and run home. But as he finally made his way up the walkway and to the front door of the house, the long journey it had taken to get there didn't feel as important. Regardless of all the hassles and hang ups of the day, he was finally about to be reunited with his family. He let himself in the house, as his parents had started giving most of the help a few days off around Christmas so they could be with their families. Upon entering, his nose was filled with the smell of good food, and his ears were filled by the sound of conversation and laughter.

"Hey man, you made it!" Ryan turned and found himself looking at Chad Danforth. Not quite who he had been hoping to see first, but he was glad to see his high school friend all the same.

"Yeah, finally," Ryan made a show out of rolling his eyes and reached out to accept Chad's handshake.

"It hasn't been the same without you here. There are some very sad little people in here," Chad said, as they headed towards the living room. "And there's one now." Chad smiled and pointed across the room at Kaitlyn, who currently had her back to them and was telling Troy about one thing or another. Troy Bolton, having a little girl of about her age, was listening intently to Kaitlyn and giving her his complete attention. Before Ryan could do or say anything to announce his presence, Troy happened to glance up at him. The former basketball captain grinned and turned back to Kaitlyn. He must have told her to turn around, which she did, and as soon as she spotted Ryan her face lit up.

"Daddy!" Kaitlyn took off running across the room as fast as she could and Ryan stooped down and held his arms open so she could jump into them. The momentum of the jump nearly knocked them both over, but Ryan was able to catch his balance and sweep her up and then swing her around. In that moment, her laughter was like the sweetest melody he had ever heard. "Daddy, you made it!"

"Well of course I did, little lady," he gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "You didn't think I was gonna miss Christmas, did you?"

"Mommy said you wouldn't, but I was worried," she confided, snuggling up to him as best as she could. "I missed you Daddy."

"Aw honey, I missed you too. Very, very much," he said softly.

"How much?" she asked him. Ryan pretended to ponder the question. He shifted her weight so he could support her with one arm and then reached his other arm out as far as he could before shaking his head. He carried her over to the couch and set her down, this time stretching out both arms as far as he could. He shook his head again.

"Chad, Troy, can you guys help me out?" he turned to his friends and instructed them both to stand on either side of him, all of them stretching their arms out as far as they could and forming a line. He then smiled at his daughter. "This much."

"Wow! That's a lot," the child exclaimed. "Does that include Mommy and Rebecca too?"

"Of course, silly," he made a funny face that made her laugh. "I missed all of my girls."

"Well, in that case, I have an idea for you," she smiled up at him and gestured for him to lean closer. He obeyed and she put a hand on either side of his face. "Don't leave us for that long again!" He chuckled.

"I promise I won't."

"Pinky promise?" she pulled one of her hands away from his face and held up her pinky. He linked up his own pinky with hers and shook gently.

"Pinky promise." Satisfied with that, she reached out to hug him again. "Good. I love you Daddy." Ryan felt his heart melt.

"I love you too, sweetie. Very, very much." He held her close for another few moments and then pulled back slightly. "Have you had fun this week?"

"Uh-huh. Aunt Sharpay took me shopping, Daddy. We got lots and lots of clothes! Though most of them are pink and I don't think I like pink as much as she does." Ryan laughed at that. His own daughter seemed to prefer purple over pink, but of course that wouldn't matter much to Sharpay. Ironically enough, while Ryan had daughters, Sharpay had ended up with sons. Two at the moment, with possibly another son on the way. Being surrounded by boys all the time gave Sharpay good reason to go crazy while shopping for her nieces: she could actually buy girly clothes. Not that Sharpay needed a reason, good or otherwise, to go shopping in the first place. He focused back on his daughter.

"What else?"

"Well me and Mommy helped Grandmom and Granddad decorate the tree and Uncle Zeke let me help decorate the cupcakes he made," the child pondered over the events of the past week and then lit up as she remembered something else. "And Uncle Troy took me on a piggyback ride around the house and Uncle Chad let me touch his hair."

"You wanted to touch Uncle Chad's hair?" Ryan looked slightly puzzled.

"I wanted to see if it was as bouncy as it looked," Kaitlyn answered, as if that was the most logical explanation in the world. "And it was!" Ryan chuckled. "But Daddy? As much fun as all that was, I still missed you. I'm so happy you're back," she smiled sweetly at him.

"That makes two of us," he said softly. Kaitlyn tilted her head.

"You better find Rebecca and Mommy, Daddy. They missed you too." She declared. Ryan nodded and gave her a mock salute. At that moment, Troy and Gabriella's little girl Isabella came running up to them. Isabella was five years old and looked just like a smaller and younger version of her mother. She tended to be a little shy, but she and Kaitlyn had managed to strike up a friendship from all the Wildcat reunions over the years. Isabella took notice of Ryan and gave him a small smile.

"Hi Uncle Ryan," she greeted him. "Can Kaitlyn come play?"

"Sure," Ryan smiled at Isabella as she grabbed Kaitlyn's hand and the two of them ran off into the next room. Ryan turned towards Troy, who was also smiling. "I still can't believe how much she looks like Gabriella."

"Thank goodness for that," Chad piped up. "Heaven forbid she look like him." Troy laughed at that.

"And thank goodness your little girl takes after Taylor, especially in the brains department. 'Cause I remember your grades in school. Ouch," Troy shot back.

"Oh now that was cold," Chad shook his head. "Why'd you have to go there?"

Ryan laughed as he left the two of them to trade mock insults at each other to go in search of his other girls. As he entered the next room, he found himself looking at a sight he never would have imagined back in high school. There was his twin, the former diva herself, sitting on the floor across from his younger daughter while the two of them rolled a ball back and forth between them. Ryan had been stunned at what becoming a mother had done to Sharpay. She had been pregnant pretty much the same times as Kelsi had been and her two boys were five and two. Everyone had wondered what kind of mother Sharpay would make and were all pleasantly surprised. Somehow over the years, her focus had shifted from herself to her family and she devoted herself to her two boys. Three if you counted Zeke. Motherhood had mellowed her out, but the entire family joked about the poor girls who would have her as a mother in law someday.

"Well this is a picture right here," Ryan said. Sharpay looked up and let out a squeal.

"Ryan, you're here!" She turned towards her little niece. "Rebecca look, your Daddy's here!" The child broke out in a grin as she spotted her father. Sharpay hopped to her feet, somehow managing to help Rebecca up at the same time. She reached out to hug her brother. "Took you long enough!"

"It's good to see you, Sharpay," he said as he hugged her back. Rebecca toddled over to him and lifted her little arms up.

"Up up!" Her way of asking to be picked up. "Up up Daddy!" Ryan smiled and leaned down to pick up his younger daughter.

"Hey there sweetheart, I missed you," he cooed at her before kissing the top of her head. She wrapped her little arms around him.

"Daddy home," she smiled at him. Ryan cuddled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder momentarily. Ryan glanced back at Sharpay, who was smiling at the scene.

"Talk about a picture," she said.

"So you took Kaitlyn shopping, I understand," he raised an eyebrow at her, though he was smiling.

"Oh both of them. Your daughters are now fully equipped with a wonderful wintertime wardrobe," Sharpay grinned. "With accessories of course."

"Accessories," he repeated. "For Rebecca? She's not even two!" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"That's no reason for her not to be perfectly accessorized, Ryan."

"Only you, Sharpay," he chuckled.

"Hey, have you seen your wife yet?" she asked him.

"Not yet," Ryan shook his head. Sharpay grinned and walked over to the bookshelf where she had placed a box for him. Ryan had decided that he wanted to give Kelsi a special gift for Christmas Eve and knew exactly what he wanted that gift to be. Only trouble was that he had been to countless stores and none of them had what he was looking for. Frustrated with his lack of success, he had enlisted his sister's help. Sharpay had come up with a design and found a jeweler to make it.

"Good. You haven't gotten this yet," Sharpay said as she handed him the box. He opened it and let out a small gasp.

"This is beautiful, Sharpay. You did a great job. It's exactly what I wanted to get for her," he said.

"I know," Sharpay said simply. "The general idea was yours though. I just helped turned it into something real. She's going to love it," her smile softened. "Now go find her and give it to her. She's been missing you. Though I can't imagine why," she teased him. "Here, I'll take Rebecca."

Having found both of his daughters, Ryan agreed that it was time to find his wife. He had a Christmas Eve present for her anyway. He went through the next room, coming across his parents and Martha and greeting them all. He ran into Zeke and Gabriella on his way to the next room, and the three of them chatted briefly. Finally, upon entering the next room he found Kelsi sitting and talking to Taylor. Kelsi had her back to him and he decided to sneak up on her. He managed to get Taylor's attention and held up a finger to his lips to keep her from saying anything. She gave him a slight nod while her eyes twinkled, talking to Kelsi as if she hadn't spotted anything. Ryan crept up on his wife and then gently reached his hands around her head to cover her eyes, leaning forward so his mouth was by her ear. She jumped ever so slightly in surprise. "Guess who," he said. She smiled.

"Well let's see...I can't imagine Troy or Zeke coming up behind me like that, and you don't sound like Chad or Jason," she pretended to ponder the issue for a moment. "Better be careful, whoever you are," she reached a hand up to cover one of his, before sliding it down to his wrist. "See, my husband's going to get here soon and I don't want him to find you."

"Aw man, you have a husband?" Ryan let out a mournful sigh and Kelsi giggled. "Just my luck too. Figures a beautiful young lady like you would be taken," he smiled at Taylor over Kelsi's shoulder. "Your husband is a lucky man indeed."

"Not as lucky as I am," Kelsi paused. "Of course, I haven't seen him for a while." Ryan gasped dramatically, as if completely horrified by the thought.

"And why not? What kind of man would leave someone like you? A stupid man no doubt."

"Oh yes, very stupid," Kelsi said seriously. "I didn't marry him for his brains, that's for sure."

"Hey!" Both Kelsi and Taylor laughed. "I take offense to that," he put on a pretend pout.

"You were the one who brought it up," Kelsi reminded him sweetly.

"You do have a point." Ryan pulled one of his hands away and shifted so he was covering both her eyes with his other hand. "But even so...that was a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Perhaps, but honestly, why would you even care?" It was her turn to gasp dramatically. Unless of course you are my husband."

"That is a definite possibility," his voice dropped off to just above a whisper as he pulled the box out of his pocket. "Keep your eyes closed for a second."

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it," he gently kissed her cheek and then opened up the box behind her back. He lifted out the necklace that lay inside of it, setting the box on a nearby table. He gently gathered her soft hair up and asked her to hold it up for him. He then reached around to put the necklace on her, being careful to make sure the clasp was properly fastened. He placed a soft kiss at the nape of her neck right above the clasp and smiled as she shivered slightly in response. "Okay, open your eyes." Kelsi immediately looked down at the necklace, which was just long enough that she could see it. The delicate gold chain held the outline of a heart, with a music note dangling inside of it somehow. The front of the heart was decorated with all the birthstones of their little family: Kelsi's, Ryan's and those of their two little girls. Kelsi gasped slightly.

"Oh honey, it's beautiful," she breathed. "Where did you find it?" She had long since given up asking how much the jewelry he had bought her over the years cost. He was such a normal and laid back guy that it had taken her a while to get used to the fact that she had indeed married into money. Of course, she would've married him all the same if he didn't have a penny to his name.

"I had it made especially for you. Sharpay helped with the actual design," he said, taking her hands in his. "I figured this was an appropriate symbol. It may be a little cheesy to say, but you are the music in my heart. Your music helped bring us together in the first place. Your music inspires and touches me so much. And beautiful music can only come from a beautiful heart, which is exactly what you have. I thank God every day that you agreed to marry me. That in and of itself wouldn't been incredible, but you didn't stop there. You gave me two beautiful daughters that are going to grow up just as beautiful as you are. You are such a wonderful wife and mother, Kelsi," Ryan gently wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes and down her cheeks. "I love you so much."

"Oh Ryan," she managed to get out before flinging her arms around his neck. He moved to kiss her but stopped when he heard a sniffle. He glanced over at Taylor, who was looking a little misty eyed herself.

"Sorry," Taylor laughed slightly, mostly at herself. "I'm going to go and let you have your moment." She sniffled again as she moved to leave the room. "My God, you guys are so cute I think I'm getting cavities," she shook her head. "I have to go find my husband now." Ryan and Kelsi both laughed softly as Taylor left the room, calling for Chad.

"Where were we?" Ryan turned back to Kelsi who smiled at him. "Oh yeah that's right, we were right about here." He leaned in to kiss her softly, slowly becoming more passionate. She let herself get lost in his kiss for a few long moments and when she pulled away, she smiled at him again.

"Oh Ryan. You were one of the only people to really notice me in high school. Even when we didn't really talk all that much, you were one of the few who would actually look me in the eye. Most people didn't bother," she took a breath. "But you did. And then we became friends and then boyfriend and girlfriend. The day you proposed was one of the best days of my life. The day we got married was the best, because we got to stand up in front of our family and friends and God and vow to love each other for the rest of our lives. That day led to two more of the best days of my life, the days I had our girls." Ryan felt himself start to choke up but cleared his throat.

"As I recall, that first time you kicked me out of your hospital room. The second time you actually managed to break my pinky." Ryan shook his head. "The doctor was astonished. He said he couldn't think of a single other time that had happened, but somehow you managed to do it."

"I apologized for that," she laughed. "I didn't know I could be that strong. It was kind of exhilarating for me, actually."

"Yeah, well, fine for your exhilaration. That really hurt!" he started laughing too. "Like seriously."

"Hey, being in labor isn't exactly a picnic either. Quit being such a baby about your poor little finger," she laughed harder at the look on his face. "Especially since the whole thing was your fault in the first place."

"And once again, you're blaming me. Honestly Kelsi, it takes two people to –" she cut him off by pressing a finger against his lips.

"Careful, buddy, there's kids nearby." She tilted her head. "Look, this time I'll be sure to go easy on your poor hand."

"Well I'd appreciate..." he trailed off. "This time?" She giggled and moved one of his hands to her still flat belly.

"I realize this is so incredibly cliché, me telling you this on Christmas Eve," she started. "But that's just the way it worked out this time. It seems to me like we're going to need to have a chat with the girls about how they're going to have a new little brother or sister sometime in the next few months."

"You're pregnant." It was a statement, not a question. She nodded. "Again? I got you pregnant. Again." Kelsi patted the top of his head.

"Very good, honey," she said slowly, teasing him. "Yes, you did it again."

"Man, I'm good," he cracked up at the look of shock on her face.

"Ryan!" she dissolved into giggles. "You spend too much time talking with the other guys," she managed to get out between giggles. They laughed for a little while longer and then slowly grew serious. He tilted his head to the side again.

"We're having another baby," he grinned and she beamed at him.

"We're having another baby," she repeated. "Merry almost Christmas, Ryan."

"Merry almost Christmas, Kelsi." He leaned down to kiss her again, this one longer than the last.

"You do realize that as lovely and beautiful as this necklace is and as much as I love it," she started. "There is no way you can top me first having our first child on Christmas and now telling you I'm pregnant again on Christmas. You realize that, right?" He snapped his fingers in mock annoyance.

"Dang it woman, how's a guy supposed to keep up?"

"Stop knocking me up," she suggested sweetly. It was her turn to laugh at the shocked expressed on his face.

"Kelsi!" He started laughing again. "Maybe both of us spend too much time talking with the other guys."

"You might be right," she nodded. Just then Kaitlyn came running up to them.

"Mommy, Daddy - dinner's ready!" she announced. Ryan pulled away from his wife and bent down to pick up his daughter. He shared a look with Kelsi, who smiled in response.

"Kaitlyn, Mommy and I have something to tell you..."


End file.
